


Father and Daughter

by punkbean



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, mostly just an addendum to quicksilver no surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkbean/pseuds/punkbean
Summary: “Mom. Did you know about this?” Luna asked, holding up her phone.Crystal remained still for a moment, but she slowly turned to face Luna. “Luna, you have to understand–”“We were away on that stupid trip for five days. Five days of wasting time over some stupid trade agreement or whatever, and my dad died and you didn’t tell me?”~~~Luna's POV of the events surrounding and during quicksilver no surrender!! I may or may not have taken some creative liberties, and as always the retcon doesn't exist.





	Father and Daughter

Luna flopped onto her bed with a heavy sigh. Finally.

She had been busy with Crystal for a few days, on some kind of diplomatic business. As she got older, she was obligated to go to more of these kinds of things as preparation for when she had more royal duties. That didn’t stop her from hating every moment of it, though. 

It was mind-numbingly boring. Meetings took hours, when they could easily have been solved in minutes if people didn’t keep lying. She had tried to hurry things along by calling people out for lying the first couple of times she’d been dragged along,but Crystal had scolded her enough that she wouldn’t do it again anytime soon.

It was over now, thank god, and she could finally relax. She leaned over and dragged her laptop onto her bed, flipping it open. It took a while to boot up, but soon the screen lit up. 

Her desktop background was a photo of her and her father, from when she’d been staying at Serval with him – after a particularly rough mission, he’d fallen asleep on the sofa, and Lorna and Remy had taken to trying to balance as many things on top of him as they could while he was motionless. Luna had joined in, of course, and by the time Remy took a photo of the two of them, Pietro’s body was barely visible under cushions and various packets of food. 

Luna sighed at the memory. She’d have to visit her dad again soon. It had been so much fun last time. While Pietro was strict in his own way, he treated Luna like an equal rather than a child who didn’t know what she was doing. 

The thought of the past few days only spurred her on. She had to do some digging, but she found her phone in a drawer. When it finally turned on, she was about to navigate straight to texting Pietro, but she was distracted by her notifications. 

Messages of…condolence? Lots of apologies. 

She was confused. She scrolled through a few of them, but they made no sense. 

Google would help. She clicked on the news tab, then clicked through to superheroes. She was so preoccupied with thinking about whether Pietro was working with the Avengers of the X-Men at the moment that she didn’t really register what was on the screen. 

_ Quicksilver Death: The Facts vs the Fake News. _

It suddenly felt like there was a lead weight in her stomach. Surely this was one of those joke sites. They made up a new superhero death every other day!

She scrolled further down.

_ The Death of the Fastest Avenger. _

_ The Hows, Whys, and Whats of Quicksilver’s Death.  _

_ We Asked Magneto About Quicksilver’s Death – Here’s What He Said! _

Luna slammed the laptop shut. 

She rolled off her bed and practically ran to find her mother, ignoring whatever people tried to say to her as she passed. 

Crystal barely flinched as her door crashed open. 

“Mom. Did you know about this?” Luna asked, holding up her phone. 

Crystal remained still for a moment, but she slowly turned to face Luna. “Luna, you have to understand–” 

“We were away on that  _ stupid  _ trip for five days. Five days of wasting time over some stupid trade agreement or whatever, and my  _ dad _ died and you didn’t tell me?” 

She didn’t even try to stay calm. She was normally good at keeping her emotions in check, but she’d never felt anger like this. 

“I didn’t want to upset you, darling. It only would have ruined the trip,” Crystal said. “And what good could you do down there? I didn’t want you taking Lockjaw and going to…help. You’d be putting yourself in danger.”

“It would have ruined the trip?” Luna echoed. “Ruined the trip? My dad is dead, and you were worried because I might be upset about that while I sat in the corner doing nothing?”

Her voice was getting louder by the word, and she could feel her eyes beginning to glow. She needed to calm down, but she couldn’t. 

“Luna–”

“You never let me see him! Even when I could have been staying with him, you insisted that I stay here. On my own. No friends. And when I do make a friend, you drag me away on some stupid trip so I’m always on my own,” she yelled. 

She had so much more to say, but she needed to be alone. At least until she could calm down enough to talk about it. 

She turned on her heel and left the room, ignoring Crystal’s pleas for her to come back. Mostly, she was relieved that she hadn’t cried in front of her mother. That was a surefire way to get scolded. Now she was free to cry, though, running as fast as she could past the other people hanging around in the corridors. 

When she got back to her room, Lockjaw was sitting by her bed, and Luna had never been happier to see him. She collapsed into the dog’s side with a sob, rubbing over his broad back. 

She still felt like her heart was cracking in two, but cuddles with the big slobbery dog made it at least a bit better. She took a deep breath and sat up eventually, pulling her phone out of her pocket. 

She scrolled through more of the messages on her phone. Most of them were pretty identical – sorry for your loss, he was a good man, blah blah blah, but she paused on one in particular.

It was from her Aunt Wanda. She held her phone close to her face, as her eyes were starting to swim again. 

_ Luna, I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now. I know everything seems hopeless, but I wanted to let you know that I don’t think Pietro is dead. I was using my powers to help him run faster at the time of his ‘death’, as was a friend of ours, and we both had similar experiences. Doctor Voodoo and I are trying our best to locate him and bring him back. I’ll keep you updated, and I hope to see you soon, hopefully in happy circumstances. Lots of love, Auntie Wanda.  _

Luna took a deep breath. 

Of all people, Wanda would be the most heartbroken about Pietro’s death, but she seemed remarkably level-headed. From that text, at least. And she wouldn’t give Luna false hope if she didn’t have real hope herself, would she?

* * *

 

If anything, this had decayed Luna’s relationship with Crystal. 

They had barely spoken since Luna found out, and now more than ever she was taking trips to Earth with Lockjaw. Sometimes she went alone – she’d go shopping, or to the cinema, or even just for a walk in a busy park. 

Other times, though, she visited people. She visited Georgia, which was fun, and for once she felt like a normal teenager. They went for a Starbucks together, and drank it sitting on the edge of a plant display in a shopping mall. 

She visited Billy and Teddy, who cooked her a surprisingly impressive meal. 

She visited Tommy, and he took her to all his favourite food places. 

Visiting Tommy was mostly great. Although he had similar colouring to Pietro, he had Wanda’s softer features. When he ran with her, though, it was like a visceral flashback to all the times Pietro had run her places in his lifetime. 

If Tommy noticed that she got misty-eyed whenever they ran somewhere, he didn’t mention it. 

She visited Lorna, who was surprisingly easy to talk to about her feelings. She was like Pietro in that she was so frank about everything that there was no point in beating around the bush.  

Her last visit was to Wanda. She was spending almost all of her time in the Avengers Mansion with Jericho Drumm, both of them poring over huge, ancient-looking books.

Even though Wanda was busy, though, she took plenty of time to chat with Luna. Georgia, Billy, Teddy, and Tommy had taken her mind off things, and it had been nice to reminisce with Lorna, but Wanda was the most comforting of all because she had a plan.  

She seemed worried, but that was better than the empty sadness Luna had expected. It did make Luna worry a bit, though – it seemed like the only time Wanda spent away from the books and her magic was to sleep. And to talk to her upset niece. 

Still, though. Despite missing Pietro desperately, it was nice to have a bit more freedom than she was accustomed to, even though Crystal kept shooting dirty looks her way over dinner on the moon. In the past, her mother’s anger would have upset Luna, but now she had leverage. If Crystal tried to tell her off, she’d throw it back in her face that she concealed her father’s death from her.

* * *

 

As good as things had gotten, they crashed back down again far too soon. 

Crystal seemed all too happy to remind Luna that she had agreed to another diplomatic visit, and she was forced to endure a whole week of feeling unimportant and overlooked. Because these meetings were apparently ‘important’ for her ‘development’ as an ‘important member of the Inhuman Royal Family’. 

Luna wasn’t sure why she had never mentioned before that she wasn’t technically inhuman. Maybe it could get her out of these duties. 

She had no contact with earth on this particular trip, either, so she was in the dark about what was going on. 

When she got back, Crystal tried to make her accompany her to brief Medusa on the events (more like nonevents) of what had happened over the past week, but Luna insisted that she desperately needed the toilet, and that it wasn’t just to pee. 

Crystal hadn’t questioned it any further. 

Lockjaw was waiting in her bedroom, but the first thing Luna did was switch on her phone. Waiting for it to actually turn itself on made her sympathise with her dad more than ever – it felt like every second lasted an hour. The only thing she could do to occupy herself was pet Lockjaw’s huge, soft ear. 

When it did finally activate, she had the usual rubbish notifications, but she also had almost twenty missed calls from Wanda, and five from Lorna. 

And, most importantly, seven calls from her dad.

She fumbled for a moment, and eventually managed to phone Wanda. 

It rang for a while, long enough for Luna considered giving up and calling someone else, but then Wanda’s voice came over the other end of the line. Although she sounded a bit frazzled, the sound of her accent was like a warm blanket. 

“Luna! Sorry I nearly missed you, I was just getting ready to go out,” Wanda said. 

“Sorry! I won’t keep you long. I was just…well, I’ve been away with my mom, and I couldn’t take calls or try to call you, but…” she trailed off and shook her head. Her plan had been to be quick, not to waste more of Wanda’s time. “Did something happen?” 

Surely it wasn’t anything bad. She hadn’t bothered to read any of the messages before calling, but now she was worried that it was the worst news. What if Wanda was getting ready to go to a funeral? She couldn’t sense her feelings through the phone. But she certainly didn’t sound like she was getting ready to go to her twin’s funeral. 

“We got him back,” Wanda said, and Luna could hear the smile in her voice. “I left you a few voicemails, even though I wasn’t sure you were getting them. But I wanted to keep you updated. But we managed to find the dimension he’d been taken to, and it wasn’t easy, but he’s alive and he’s okay. In fact, he’s already out of Avengers Mansion and back in his apartment.” 

Luna didn’t have even a moment to waste. “Can I have the address?”

She had expected at least a bit of a fight, or to have to beg for the address, but Wanda gave it without question. “And give him a hug from me, okay? I gave him lots, but I think you can never give too many after something like this.”

Luna laughed brightly. “Of course! I will. Thank you so much, Aunt Wanda. Maybe we can do something all together? You, dad, me. Lorna. Maybe Tommy and Billy if they want to come,” she suggested as she started stuffing her things into a bag – underwear, some extra clothes, toiletries…if she forgot anything, she could get it on Earth. 

“I would love that. And all the others would, too, I’m sure,” Wanda said. It was nice to hear her sounding more relaxed – she had seemed so worn down a few short weeks ago. 

They bid their goodbyes, and Luna had a last rifle through her bag before turning to Lockjaw, who thankfully hadn’t lumbered out of her room at any point during the phone call. 

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone where you took me? And if you do, don’t tell them specifics. And definitely don’t tell them who I’m going to see.” 

Lockjaw wagged his stubby little tail lazily, regarding Luna with calm eyes.

“If you can avoid it, please don’t take mom to me. I want to see my dad, and I don’t want her to ruin it. Especially not after everything she did,” Luna said sternly. 

Lockjaw’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, making it look like he was grinning at her. 

God, he was such a good boy. 

She looked through her bag one more time to make sure she had all the necessities, then hoisted it onto her shoulders. “Come on, Lockjaw, let’s go!” 

She wrapped her arms around his big neck and felt the air around them begin to crackle, Lockjaw’s antennae glowing blue. Then in a moment, and a crackle, they were in an alley in New York City. 

“Thanks, Lockjaw. Now go home and act natural, okay? If you sit in my room for a while, I doubt anyone will bother you. Mom thinks I have diarrhea,” Luna said, giving him some enthusiastic scratches behind the ears. She kissed him on the snout and stepped back, and Lockjaw watched until she was out of range. 

It was strange to watch him teleport away without her, but she took a deep breath and set off walking. 

After so many visits, she was used to being on Earth, but it still felt strange being totally alone. She was a teenager, and while she knew that wasn’t an adult by any stretch of the imagination, she didn’t feel particularly at risk. Especially not with a family of superheroes just a phone call away. 

She hadn’t considered how early it got dark in winter, though. 

All her previous visits had been during the day, or they had been indoors so it didn’t matter. 

For all her confidence, it was a bit overwhelming to be alone in New York City when it was getting dark. 

She walked out of the alley, the last vestiges of Lockjaw’s teleportation making her hair staticky. The street wasn’t overly busy, and although she knew where she needed to go, she diverted almost immediately into a shop. 

She could never resist buying some treats when she had the chance. She bought some chocolates, and some sour gummy things that Pietro liked, and a fruity drink. 

And now she was prepared. 

She had Google Maps open on her phone, and had her dad’s address pinned.  

It took some walking around, and some wrong turns, but soon she was outside his building, and she found the buzzer with ‘P. Maximoff’ written beside it. 

She had been thinking about how she could ring the buzzer without ruining the surprise of who she was, and she hoped desperately that her plan would work.  

The buzzer was jarringly loud in the doorway. It took a few moments, and she was about to press again, but there was rustling from the other end. 

“Who is it?” Pietro’s voice crackled over the speaker. Luna could have just shrieked immediately, she was so relieved to hear his voice again, but she forced herself to stay calm.

“I have a package,” she said, attempting to make her voice as low as it would go.

There was a pause before Pietro spoke again. “Can’t you put it in the letterbox?” he asked. He sounded irritable. 

Luna thought it might not be a good time, but she had come all the way from the moon. She couldn’t chicken out now. “It’s too big,” she said simply. 

Pietro mumbled something inaudible, the words garbled by the speaker. It was probably a swear word in a language she didn’t speak. After a moment there was another buzz and the door unlocked with a click. 

Thank god. 

She let herself in and started climbing the stairs. Of course Pietro could climb them in seconds without breaking a sweat, but by the time Luna reached the top she was a little breathless. 

It took a moment to catch her breath, and that gave her an opportunity to settle herself. She was strangely nervous, and she was starting to think that Pietro wouldn’t be so happy to see her, but logically she knew that was ridiculous. He was always thrilled to see her. 

She couldn’t linger in the stairwell forever, as much as she wanted to. She stepped into the hallway, which was brightly lit. One of the doors was propped open. 

Luna took a deep breath and started walking, her plastic bag of junk food rustling as she went. 

“Did you get lost on the way up?” Pietro‘s voice floated out from the apartment, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Luna didn’t reply. She already felt like she was going to cry from his voice alone. She had been excited already, but it was so much better when it wasn’t through a tinny speaker. 

There was a clatter from inside the apartment, then footsteps, and Pietro appeared at the door. For a moment, he was frowning. It was the expression he usually wore when she saw him on TV, when a reporter asked him a particularly insipid question. 

Too quickly for her to process, though, his expression changed. “Luna,” he said softly. 

That was all it took. She ran the rest of the distance between them and threw her arms around his waist, her face pressed into his shoulder. He was always so much bonier than she remembered, but solid at the same time. Solid enough that tackling him barely made him step back before he caught his balance. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” she said, squeezing him as tight as she could. 

“Me too,” Pietro said, hugging her back and kissing the top of her head. “I’m okay, though. Aunt Wanda saved me.” 

Luna pulled back enough to look up at his face. When she was younger, she’d thought he was the tallest man in the world. He was still tall, but now her head came up to his shoulders, which made her feel older than ever. 

She looked down, and pulled away some more. “Why are you…?” His hoodie was covered in soil, from his stomach up to his chest. 

Pietro looked down as well, and tutted. “Come in. There’s someone you need to meet,” he said, brushing some soil off Luna’s sleeves as she stepped into the apartment. 

She had never been to this apartment before. It was pretty small, and sparsely decorated, but in the middle of the living room was a big tank. Half was filled with soil and plants, and the other half with water. 

Pietro knelt beside it, and scooped something out. Something small, green and shelled. “This is Mister Dibbles,” he said, setting the turtle on the coffee table next to something leafy and green. 

Luna dropped her bags immediately, and went to sit beside her dad, watching as Mister Dibbles started chewing on the lettuce. “Where did you get him?” she asked. 

“When I was…not dead. In another dimension,” Pietro said, running a finger over the turtle’s shell. “He kept me company.”

Luna had never imagined her dad to even have a pet, let alone enjoy one, but he looked so fond as he watched Mister Dibbles. “This looks fancy,” she said, nodding to the tank. 

Pietro hummed and reached in to pat down the soil. “It’s the least I can do for him. But I don’t really know what I’m doing. The closest I’ve had to pets is stealing Remy’s cats when we were at Serval,” he explained. 

Mister Dibbles had finished eating his lettuce, and he hissed. Pietro tutted and lifted him back into the tank, where he waddled over to sit under a heat lamp. 

And while Pietro was watching the turtle, Luna shuffled sideways, wrapping her arms around him in another tight hug. “I missed you, dad. Even before you kind of died.”

“I missed you too,” Pietro said, draping an arm around her shoulders and running his fingers through her hair. “I tried to call but you know what Crystal’s like,” he explained, then hesitated. “Does she know you’re here?”

Luna snorted. “Of course not. I swore Lockjaw to secrecy,” she said. 

Pietro laughed softly, patting her head. There was comfortable silence for a short while as they sat together, but Pietro broke it after a while. “How long are you staying? Because I’ll put fresh sheets on my bed and you can sleep there, I’ll take the sofa.”

“You don’t have to do that, Dad.”

“I insist. You sleep for much longer than I do, you’ll be more comfortable. And it won’t take me very long to change the sheets,” he said, tugging gently at the end of her braid.

“Is it okay to stay as long as possible? I know you’re always busy and everything but I missed you so much, and then you sort of died, and I had to find out through the internet,” she explained in a rush, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Pietro squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head again. “You don’t have to ask. You can stay as long as you want, Luna. I might look for a bigger apartment so we have more than one bedroom, but that’s okay. The neighbours are loud here anyway.”

“You’re the best,” Luna said, smiling into his shoulder. 

“The bar is low if providing a bedroom is what makes me a good dad,” he teased, but he looked a bit more serious after saying that. “I suppose I haven’t set a very high bar, though.”

Luna elbowed him between the ribs. “Stop. That’s in the past. You came clean. I trust that you’ll always be honest with me now, which is more than mom can say. Plus, it’s nice that you don’t treat my like a total idiot! She still treats me like I’m five.”

Pietro was busy sprinkling lettuce leaves across the dry section of Mr Dibbles’ tank, but he scrunched up his nose. “Maybe she just doesn’t realise how much you’ve grown. When you came to Serval, I was certainly shocked,” he said, but after a moment he paused to look at Luna. “What did Crystal lie to you about?”

When she was younger, Luna would have concealed this at all costs. She had been desperate for Crystal and Pietro to get back together, so they could be a family again, but now she knew better. They didn’t make a good couple, and Pietro was so much better without her.

“It wasn’t so much lying as it was…concealing the truth,” Luna said, resting her head against Pietro’s shoulder. “We were on one of those stupid trips. Political relations or whatever, and she didn’t even tell me that you died.”

Pietro huffed a sigh. “Well, that’s…” he trailed off, brow furrowed, but he looked more settled when he turned his gaze properly to Luna. “Like I said. You can stay here whenever you want to. I’ll get a bigger apartment, It would be nice to spend more time with you, if Crystal will allow it.”

Luna rolled her eyes. “It’s not up to her. I’m old enough to make choices for myself, and I don’t want to spend all my time going all over the universe doing stupid political stuff for the Inhuman Royal Family,” she grumbled. “I’m not even Inhuman, technically.”

Pietro tried to fight a smile for all of two seconds, but of course he couldn’t stop himself. “You know you’re welcome to stay. Maybe we can go and see Wanda while we’re looking for a new apartment. She’s got spare bedrooms for when Tommy stays with her,” he explained, frowning as he leaned back to rest his weight on his hands behind him. “I don’t know how to move this turtle tank, either. It would be annoying to dismantle it all…” 

He kept muttering to himself, and for a moment Luna was overcome – she had spent the past few weeks thinking her father was dead, but now here he was, mumbling about moving his pet to a new apartment. 

People always talked about how prickly he was, and how icy and blunt he was, but Luna could never see it. Even with teammates who saw him as icy, he was only trying to do them a kindness, most of the time. 

As if to demonstrate her own point, she shuffled over again, wrapping her arms around his middle in a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay, dad,” she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. 

Pietro was broken out of his reverie, and he laughed softly, squeezing her tight. “Me too. But mostly I’m just glad to see you,” he said fondly, kissing the top of her head.

And maybe, Luna thought, her future wouldn’t be so dim. Yes, she would miss Lockjaw and her mother (to an extent), but it only felt fair that she got to spend more time with Pietro after her whole childhood was spent with Crystal. And if she could spend more time with him on Earth, it meant less pointless Inhuman missions. It meant more time to go and see Georgia, and more time to spend with the rest of her dad’s side of the family, which could only be a good thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved qns, and i will defend it to the death, but what was the deal with luna?!?! I didn't like that. Even if they weren't close, he'd care more about her than some random stranger!!! 
> 
> Anyway. I can't believe there aren't more fics about Luna! She's got hardly any characterisation in comics so she's a Blank Slate!!! Do whatever you want with her!


End file.
